Unwanted Guest
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Tony is annoyed that Loki keeps coming into the tower without permission.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Thor

A/N: Happens after Avengers and is follows the events of Thor 2 except that Frigga didn't die and Loki didn't fake his death but did use it to escape.

Tony walked into the kitchen intent on finding something to eat when he froze in the doorway. Loki was there in Tony's favorite armchair, Loki was in his Asgardian armor, his leather boots on Tony's table munching on a toaster strudel like he lived there. Not again. Tony strode into the room only to notice the music and the fact that Loki was singing the lyrics of the song.

"I'm up all night to get Loki. I'm up all night to get Loki." Tony huffed in anger then bit out.

"Those aren't the lyrics." Loki up at him with a grin and licked his fingers free of the what looked like strawberry filling. That was one of the reason that Tony was angry. It was bad enough that he to deal with Thor immense appetite and love of poptarts, Thor was an avenger and his friend. Loki wasn't. Loki was no longer actively trying to take over earth and even occasionally helped them when he was in the mood to help but mostly he had just become an enormous pain in his ass. Not just his ass ,but everyone else in the tower as well but Loki seemed to take particular joy in annoying him and Thor. Thor he got, Loki had issues with his brother that were probably longer than the entire surface of the earth but Loki annoying him Tony didn't get.

"Of course those are the lyrics." he said instead and Tony rolled his eyes.

"The entire world hates you nobody is going to write a song about you." Tony said he knew he shouldn't bait Loki too much, Loki tended to do things when he was baited too much. Tony was in a bad mood though and tired of Loki coming to mooch off of him. Loki looked at him and he was no longer smiling and that was when Tony knew that Loki was going to do something to him to make him regret that comment no matter how true it was. Loki merely waved his hand and Tony felt his lips disappear. He felt frantically at where his lips used to be but there was only smooth skin. The little weasel took his lips away! He went to attack him only for Loki to teleport to a couch, then with a swipe of his hand another box of toaster strudels came to him. What was with Asgardians and breakfast pastries?!

"Ah Brother you have come back." Tony turned to see Thor come in the room with a smile on his face. He was the only one in the tower who even seemed to be happy that Loki kept coming back. Thor gaze came to rest upon Tony's lips and he looked disappointed at his brother.

"Brother why do you do such a thing?" Loki shrugged offhandedly like it didn't matter. "Brother give him back his lips." Loki ignored him and took out a toaster strudel from the package, he apparently used his magic to heat it up because the filling was dripping right onto the floor. Tony shook his head angrily, but couldn't say anything due to his lips still being missing. "Loki." Thor said sternly and Loki ignored him again.

"I would think after what the dwarfs did you that you wouldn't put someone else through that." Thor said and then winced. That apparently wasn't the right thing to say although he wasn't sure what that was about. Tony had been meaning to read some Norse mythology or ask Thor so he understood their world more but he hadn't around to it yet. Loki looked positively angry for a second before he grinned. Tony found his lips appearing back on his face just as he saw Thor's lips taken away. He kept quiet not wanting to have Loki put back the spell and looked at Thor who was glare at Loki who looked disinterested.

Thor glared at him but Loki merely looked at the nails on his fingers then to his wrist.

"Well would you look at the time I have to go." Loki teleported away leaving Thor furious and Tony felt for him since not long ago he was the one with the sealed mouth. Thor glared at him but Tony shrugged since there wasn't anything he could do about that.

* * *

Loki had sealed his mouth! It wasn't that Loki had never done so before, in fact Loki had done that several times. As child it was one of his favorite spells but the problem was that he did not know magic and he was not on Asgard. When he was a child his mother would always take the spell of and scold Loki for doing the spell in the first place. Thor did not like admitting that he needed someone else help but he knew that he could not get the spell off by himself. He needed to go home to get the spell off. Thor started packing some of things because even though he was only going to get the spell taken off he had no idea how long he would be staying. His mother always tried to get him to stay for a little while longer. Once Thor's clothes were packed he went about trying figure out how he was going to call for Heimdall when he felt it.

* * *

Tony was digging into to some leftover pizza. He hadn't been hungry but apparently losing his ability to open his mouth even if it was only for a small amount of time had led him to try to compensate for the lack of time. He heard an angry growl and he put down the piece of pizza that he was eating. He knew that growl, he considered how strange it was that he actually could tell who it was just by a growl for a moment before he got up and ran towards it. He found the other Avengers right besides him as they made their way into Thor's room. Thor was facing away from them but his posture was tense.

"Thor what's wrong." Banner's voice rung out and Thor turned round slowly. Well at least his lips were back on his face but there were several red dots across his face spelling out the words _Tattle tale_

Thor looked furious but Tony couldn't help it he let out a laugh. Okay maybe Loki wasn't completely 100% awful.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.

A/N: Didn't mean to do a second one but this came to mind.

"Iron man!" Loki indignant yell echoed throughout the tower and Tony smirked. Finally someone was giving Loki a small taste of his own medicine. Loki had reprogrammed Jarvis to not recognize any of Tony's commands for three days before Loki put Jarvis back to his original settings. A very long and annoying three days. Admittedly part of his annoyance was due to Tony's bruised ego that someone else could reprogram Jarvis. Thor had told him that Loki had spent several years the total amount being around 100 or something making and fixing machines in Asgard; still knowing that hadn't helped much.

Loki was suddenly in front of him and Tony did his best to look unsurprised even though no matter how many times Loki just appeared in front of him Tony doubted he would ever get used to it. Loki looked angry and Tony could help but smirk at him. Loki waved the empty toaster strudel box at him and said.

"Why are there no more?" Tony grinned at him. Yes it had been a small thing but it was the only thing he could think of that might irritate Loki and it looked like it worked. And Thor had been so worried. Thor had been so worried about this in fact Thor had told him not to retaliate. Thor had warned him that Loki would take any prank no matter how small or large extremely serious and would only escalate his response. Thor had also said that as children he had retaliated until he had learned that it was best to just let it go.

Tony wasn't too worried though, nor was he the kind of person to just let something like that go . Though it did make him limit his response to simply not buying any more of the toaster strudels that Loki loved so much. Maybe this would send Loki the message to go bother some other tower.

"Maybe you shouldn't have messed with Jarvis and I wouldn't have 'forgotten' to buy them." Tony said with a smirk. Tony did not expect the response although he really should have from what Thor said. As soon as the words came out of his mouth Loki's whole countenance changed from irritated to a mad grin that Tony had learned overtime to associated with trouble.

"Alright." Loki said and Tony had a bad feeling Loki was way too calm and that could only mean not so great things. With a simple wave of his hand Tony suddenly felt very crowded. For a moment he thought Loki had attacked him but the next moment the reality of his situation settled in. His room was full of packages of toaster strudels so much that the packages went up his shoulders.

"I'm not quite sure how many stores all these come from and especially since it is like this all over the tower...Perhaps next time you should just buy them." Loki said then disappeared. Tony tried to walk but the toaster strudel made it very difficult to walk very far very fast. He heard several yells and knew that everyone else in the tower seemed to be unhappy with Loki's retaliation as well. Maybe he should have listened to Thor.

Never get between a god and their breakfast pastries. Review please :)


End file.
